godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Titanosaurus
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Titanosaurus.png |image =TOMG - Titanosaurus.jpg |caption =Titanosaurus in Terror of MechaGodzilla |name =Titanosaurus |species =Aquatic Dinosaur |nicknames =Chitanosaurus |height =60 meters |length =100 meters |weight =30,000 tons |forms =None |controlled =Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens |relationships =None |allies =MechaGodzilla, Battra, Gezora, Manda, Destoroyah |enemies = Godzilla, Rodan, Kumonga, SpaceGodzilla , Trilopod, Magita |created =Yukiko Takayama, Ishiro Honda, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed = Tatsumi Nikamoto |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Terror of MechaGodzilla |suits =ShodaiChitano |roar = }} Titanosaurus (チタノザウルス , Chitanozaurusu) es un kaiju dinosaurio acuático creado por Toho que apareció por primera vez en la película de godzilla de 1975, Terror of MechaGodzilla. Nombre Titanosaurus comparte su nombre con una especie de dinosaurio real, aunque no comparten otras similitudes mas que esa. Apariencia Titanosaurus es una alta criatura que luce una aleta en la cola y lo largo de su espalda vivienda. Él también tiene un largo cuello. Tiene similitudes con los Spinosaurus Personalidad Titanosaurus es un profundo - vivienda del mar criatura que se divierte. Parece que si Titanosaurus era un animal real , sería muy similar a un spinosaurus. Historia Showa Series ''Terror of MechaGodzilla Un dinosaurio anfibio que se encuentra en el Océano Pacífico, el personaje apareció sólo una vez, como uno de los dos antagonistas de la película. En Terror of MechaGodzilla, un científico loco llamado Shinji Mafune llega a ser tan obsesionado con el estudio de los patrones cerebrales de la vida marina que pierde sus credenciales académicas y es echado fuera de la comunidad científica. Rápidamente, descendiendo en la locura, Mafune es capaz de hacerse con el control mental de Titanosaurus, con la ayuda de extraterrestres del Agujero Negro Planet 3, después de que él ataca a un submarino que investiga los restos del MechaGodzilla destruido, de la anterior película, Godzilla contra MechaGodzilla. La normalmente tranquila Titanosaurus convierte en un intenso monstruo aterrador, y al Dr. Mafune reconstruye MechaGodzilla, ambos monstruos combinan sus fuerzas, para comenzar la venganza de Mafune sobre la humanidad. Ambos son derrotados finalmente por Godzilla. Al principio, Godzilla llegó a Tokio para salvar a la gente y ayudar a los militares, pensando que puede acabar con Titanosaurus más fácilmente sin el robot MechaGodzilla. Sin embargo, Titanosaurus fue aún más poderosa que cualquiera hubiera imaginado sin superpoderes. La agencia de policía internacional, INTERPOL averiguó si Titanosaurus está expuesto a las ondas supersónicas, entonces Titanosaurus será más fácil de superar, y en el proceso, ayudar a salvar Godzilla el tiempo y la energía que necesita para derrotar a MechaGodzilla. Así, los hallazgos impulsan la creación de la Supersonic Wave oscilador. Después de Katsura se suicidó, MechaGodzilla ya no era operativo y Titanosaurus hubo solitario un esclavo de los simios. Godzilla inmediatamente destruida MechaGodzilla arrojando los restos del cyborg en una zanja profunda y apuntó con su respiración atómica en el cuerpo del robot, destruyéndolo. Luego derrotó Titanosaurus disparándole dos tiros de aliento atómico después de que el dinosaurio fue baleado por varias oleadas desde el Supersonic Wave oscilador, que fue montada en un helicóptero. Después de recibir un disparo por la segunda de las vigas de Godzilla, Titanosaurus cayó un acantilado junto al mar, para nunca ser visto otra vez. Habilidades '']] * Titanosaurus puede azotar un ciclón con su cola abriendo la aleta de la punta de su cola y balanceando su cola hacia adelante y hacia atrás. * Titanosaurus es un gran saltador *Titanosaurus es un nadador experto *Titanosaurus es también un monstruo extremadamente fuerte, pudiendo igualar a Godzilla en términos de fuerza. *Titanosaurus puede levantar otros monstruos tan grandes como él con su mandíbula, como se ve en ''Terror of MechaGodzilla. *Titanosaurus Libera una onda sónica de su boca Debilidades Titanosaurus No puede soportar las ondas supersónicas porque en realidad le aturde Video Game Appearances *''Battle Soccer'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' Titanosaurus was cut from Godzilla: Save the Earth. This was due to licensing errors, so Megaguirus took Titanosaurus' place. He can still be seen in the concept art though, wading in the water of an icy level. Titanosaurus appears as a playable character in Godzilla: Unleashed. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Height: 115 meters Weight: 61,000 tons "Titanosaurus is a prehistoric throwback-a primitive monster from an ancient age who has managed somehow to persist in contemporary times. Titanosaurus lives deep in the ocean, hibernating for hundreds of years in a stretch. In recent years, humans have disturbed Titanosaurus, increasingly incurring his wrath. Though not specifically evil, Titanosaurus holds no allegiance to any particular ideology, and would not hesitate to secure additional power for himself should the opportunity arise. This frequently places himself in opposition to Earth Defenders and the Global Defense Force. Titanosaurus employs his towering height, powerful tail, and sonic waves to intimidate or subjugate any beings who dare to disrupt his ancient lifecycle." 2096262-godzilla_unleashed_20070904020111968_000.jpg|Titanosaurus in ''Godzilla: Unleashed Tains.png|Titanosaurus in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Comics ''Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths Titanosaurus appears in issue #4 of the miniseries ''Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths as one of the monsters that attacks Tokyo when the Elias are captured. In issue #5, once the Elias are retrieved, Titanosaurus leaves peacefully along with the other monsters. ''Godzilla: Legends Titanosaurus is the focus of issue #3 of IDW's miniseries ''Godzilla: Legends. In this issue, a psychic boy named Travis is enrolled in an academy for psychics run by Miki Saegusa and the mysterious Mugal. Travis unwittingly forms a psychic link with Titanosaurus and draws the monster to civilization, where he causes major destruction. It is later revealed that Mugal is a member of the Simeons, an alien race whose homeworld is dying. Mugal had intentionally manipulated Tristan to form a link with Titanosaurus so that the Simeons would be able to use Titanosaurus along with their fleet of Mechagodzillas to conquer Earth. ''Godzilla: Ongoing Titanosaurus first appears in [[Godzilla: Ongoing Issue 4|''Godzilla: Ongoing #4]] attacking Tokyo, where he is attacked by Boxer and his "Kaiju Kill Crew." Rodan soon appears in the city and does battle with Titanosaurus. Boxer's team manages to detonate a building and topple it onto the two monsters. Rodan flies away, but Titanosaurus is captured and taken to Monster Island. Later in issue #10, the now-free Titanosaurus joins forces with Battra and battles SpaceGodzilla in London. Despite the two Earth monsters' efforts, they are defeated and SpaceGodzilla escapes. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '' #3]]Titanosaurus, along with fellow monsters, Gezora and Manda attacked a fleet of aircraft carriers in the ocean. The attack was halted by Godzilla, who sent the three into retreat. Godzilla gave chase but couldn't catch up with them. It was revealed by Mothra's fairies that Titanosaurus and his two allies, were not actual alien , but were three water monsters that upheld the natural balance. Titanosaurus was later seen being transported to new Monster Island, but joined the brawl between Godzilla, Gezora, Manda and the newly revived Destoroyah. The military intervened and sent the three aquatic monsters into retreat with a blast from their new sonar guns, only with Godzilla grabbing onto Titanosaurus' foot, dragging him down. Titanosaurus suffered a broken arm in the fight, also helping to destroy the Cryog spaceship, before retreating. Gallery Roar his roar looks like the gabara one Titanosaurus Roars|Titanosaurus' roars In Other Languages *Spanish: Titanosaurio *Russian: Титанозавр Trivia *The Titanosaurus character has not appeared in any films since ''Terror of MechaGodzilla, aside from a brief flashback during the opening credits of 2004's Godzilla: Final Wars. *The name "Titanosaurus" was also given to a sauropod dinosaur. In real life, the Titanosaurus was a four-legged herbivore and was not an aquatic creature. *With his colorful, dinosaurian design and (though weakly defined) personality, Titanosaurus is unique for a 1970's monster, most of which were space monsters with strange, unnatural and illogical body designs, and is an obvious throw-back to the more successful dinosaur monsters of the 1960's like Baragon and Gorosaurus. *Titanosaurus' fate is not known. After being weakened by Interpol's supersonic transmitter, the creature is hit directly in the chest by Godzilla's atomic ray, and falls backwards off of the cliff into the sea. It is unknown if Titanosaurus died in the battle, or recovered and swam away. Some believe that, since Titanosaurus was not among the monsters living in Monsterland in 1999, the creature did indeed perish. However, as the film Destroy All Monsters, which features Monsterland and takes place in 1999, was produced in 1968, seven years before Terror of MechaGodzilla was produced, this theory holds little water. After all, other monsters from films made before Destroy All Monsters, such as King Kong, the Giant Octopus and Ebirah are not seen living in Monsterland, either. *Titanosaurus' name is imprinted on a fish tank during Godzilla's appearance at a festival in Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla. *Godzilla and the INTERPOL agents with the Supersonic Wave Oscillator still tried to harm Titanosaurus after Katsura committed suicide, but due to her death, Titanosaurus' mind control would be broken, and thus reverted Titanosaurus back to his normal, harmless, state. It is possible that they were unaware that he was brainwashed and still thought that he was a threat. *In Godzilla: Final Wars, a boy is seen playing with Godzilla monster figures, including a toy figure of Titanosaurus. *In Godzilla: Unleashed, Titanosaurus only joins the mutants to stop the G.D.F. from attacking him. Some fans said that Titanosaurus should be an Earth defender in Godzilla: Unleashed instead of a mutant. This is because in the movie, he was being controlled, so he is not evil in the first place. At the same time, he has never defended the planet from alien attack or humans from mutant attacks like the other Earth Defenders. Furthermore, Titanosaurus has a sonic beam, which is ironic, considering that sonic energy is what lead to the downfall of his movie counterpart. *Titanosaurus is one of the few monsters that was beaten both by Godzilla and humans. *Titanosaurus' roars were reused for the Crocomire and Phantoon bosses of the ''Metroid'' series. *Titanosaurus is the last completely original main monster to appear in the series until Muto, if Shockirus, who isn't a main monster, is excluded. The remaining enemies that appear in the Heisei and Millennium series are linked to Godzilla or another monster (Biollante-Godzilla, Battra-Mothra, Destoroyah-Oxygen Destroyer-Godzilla, Orga-Godzilla, Megaguirus-Meganulon, Monster X-Keizer Ghidorah-King Ghidorah) in some way. Titanosaurus was not a previously used monster, and his backstory and design were in no way influenced by Godzilla's or another previously existing monster. Poll Do you like Titanosaurus? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures Categoría:Earth Defenders Categoría:Monstruos